We are performing a multidisciplinary investigation of basic and clinical aspects of fungal infection. Our project includes investigations to evaluate: molecular aspects of growth and morphogenesis in Mucorales and Candida albicans; mycotoxin production and susceptibility by pathogenic fungi, including the use of this phenomenon for biotyping fungal isolates; the prevalence and significance of fungal virus infection; new immunodiagnostic methods for the mycoses; and the contribution of phagocytic cells to host resistance to fungal infections.